Daemonology
Daemon Summoning: Standardly, a daemon is summoned through a complicated ritual. This is done, firstly, by drawing a series of runes on the ground. Each series of runes starts with a base circle, but all other runes of the set are specific to the type of daemon being summoned. Each circle of runes is then unique to a type of Daemon. To then summon the daemon, the summoner must echo their resonance in Arcana, to call to a daemonic creature. In doing so, the summoner must speak the true name of the daemon itself. If the true name of a daemon is not known, it cannot be summoned. Once a daemon answers this call, the summoner must then bind the daemon's will in the warp. If the summoner cannot do this, the daemon could instead override their will, and kill the summoner as it enters the material world through the caster's body. Once the daemon is bound, it must be called forth into the material world. The runes of the summoning circle aid in this, and eventually the physical form of the creature steps through. The summoner, depending on their skill, will command the creature for as long as they can. If a summoned daemon is killed in the material realm, it will be banished back to its own realm. The time period for this banishment is based on they way in which the creature died. A death by sword will last a short time, whereas a death by fire magic will last perhaps decades. If at any point a summoner loses control of the will of the daemon, they will not necessarily be unsummoned. The daemon may maintain the link to the summoner itself. If they then kill the summoner, they can remain in the material realm for an inordinately large period of time, using the summoner's arcana resonance to remain. The spirit of the summoner will remain bound to the daemon, following its actions helplessly. Blood Pacts There is, aside from normal summoning, the concept of a blood pact. Most skilled daemonologists at some point will create a blood pact. This is an agreement, forged in blood between one daemon and one mortal on Lesrilon. The pact is done by the signing of a contract in blood by a daemon of choice of the master. In every blood pact, there is a master and a servant. The servant is bound to eternally serve the master in every way, until the master dies. The pact effectively binds the spirits of the daemon, and the master. The servant can be summoned at any time, by the master simply calling them and spilling their own blood. The daemon can no longer be summoned by another. Daemons in a blood pact cannot be banished, but the blood pact is always something the daemon enters voluntarily. If the master dies, the daemon suffers banishment, and severe wounding. Daemon Gates Normally, Daemonic summoning can only summon a weaker type of daemon. Obviously, this depends on the power of the summoner, but usually it is impossible, without a direct connection to the physical realm, for a greater daemon to step through into Lesrilon. As such, for a true daemonic invasion, or a larger problem with daemons, a Daemon Gate is normally require. A Daemon Gate is considered a type of daemon summoning, as it only functions with the continued use of a powerful summoner. A Daemon Gate is formed at the end of a very complex ritual, far more complex than a normal summoning. At the end of it, the summoner commits suicide by stabbing a blade through their stomach, and allowing themselves to bleed out. Once they die, if the ritual is done correctly, then the summoner's spirit will bind itself to the chosen focal point, a physical point on Lesrilon, as well as binding itself into the fabric of the daemonic realm. Once this is done, the daemonic gate can allow more powerful daemons entrance. Equally, the gate will not close so long as the spirit of the summoner remains bound to the focal point. Normally, this will only occur if the spirit of the summoner is banished. Obviously, a more powerful summoner will develope a more powerful gate. Multiple summoners can also be part of the ritual, creating a greater gate. Daemonic Possession Daemonic possession is a process by which a daemon possesses a mortal host. This can be done in numerous ways, though normally it is a difficult process for the daemon. The host is normally easy prey themselves, depending on their willpower and skill in arcana. The problem is finding a host, as most daemons need attunement to be able to act in the material realm. The first, and most common form of daemonic possession is done in a failed summoning ritual. In this way, during the point at which a summoner tries to dominate the mind of a daemon, the daemon will instead dominate the mind of the summoner. In doing so, they can then force themselves into the summoner's mind, and bring themselves into the world in this way. This possession will end in one of two ways. The Daemon will then either bind to the summoner, and kill him as the daemon enters the world, or dominate their mind entirely, and use their body as the daemon sees fit. Another type of Daemonic possession occurs when the daemon is successfully summoned, but the summoner loses control, or is killed. The Daemon will turn on the summoner, maintaining the binding with their souls, and make certain the summoner dies. They will then use the spirit as attunement to the mortal realm, and use the soul to stay as long as they wish. The third type of possession, occurs with objects. A daemon binds their sentience and essence into an object of their choosing in the mortal world. This does not provide true attunement, but if in proximity to mortals, it allows the daemon to act on them. A daemon is trapped in this object, and all their essence remains with them, unless they find a host.